


Hunter

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The hunter never lets their prey go.





	Hunter

The Hunter moved lightly and swiftly. The weapon they carried was crude, but it was suitable enough.

The prey was nearby, they could tell.

And the Hunter never let their prey go.

The rustling in the bushes alerted them to their prey's location. 

They crept along the forest floor towards their prey's unprotected back.

They lifted the bucket full of water above their prey's head and dumped the contents all over them, soaking them to the bone.

"No fair!" Feanaro protested "You caught me by suprise!"

"All is fair in love and bucket war, dearest." Nerdanel giggled


End file.
